1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus which is provided with an automatic paper feeding mechanism and which can also feed a copy paper by manual operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some electrophotographic copying apparatuses or the like are provided, in addition to a normal automatic paper feeding mechanism, with a mechanism which manually feeds copy paper to meet the demand by users who wish to make copy on a specific paper.
It has been customary to provide a manual copy paper feeding mechanism as described above, which is independent from the automatic paper feeding mechanism as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,740 Specification of ITO et al.
Copying apparatuses provided with a manual copy paper feeding mechanism have been increased in need even in the field of small type apparatuses. However, the addition of such a manual paper feeding mechanism to the small-type copying apparatus complicates the structure of the apparatus and has involved a difficulty.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,114 Specification of Vlach et al discloses a copying apparatus which is designed without a feeding roller for manual feeding of copy paper in order to simplify a manual copy paper feeding mechanism.
In such a copying apparatus without a special manual copy paper feeding mechanism, an operator should positively insert a manual copy paper into the paper feeding mechanism i.e. for example to a timing roller within the copying apparatus. Unless the copy paper is not completely inserted, copying cannot be achieved. It is difficult for an operator to see whether the copy paper has been inserted to a position of the paper feeding mechanism in connection with the copying process, thus making it difficult to proceed a copying operation by manual feeding of copy paper.